Forbidden Fruit
by Ero-Writer
Summary: A new story possibility a romantic possibly lemony story between Sakura and Naruto's son. If you are offended by under age people with adults, then this one is not for you. Discontinued, see last chapter for more info
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: a new possible story one of a few that I have been thinking of, please let me know what you think. I may continue this story or if not I think it works as a funny one shot.

If you are offended by under age people with adults, then this one is not for you.

Please review.

Forbidden Fruit

Things had changed in the village of Konoha. There now were seven faces on the mountainside. The first five were rebuilt after the destruction of the village some twenty years prior, and then sixth was added. And about 10 years ago the seventh.

Pein's invasion forced the rebuilding of the entire village, so it was only people like the current Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, his wife Hinata, his friends and elders that were there to experience the change.

For the new generation, the way things are now is what they know, including a 16-year-old Chunin named Uzumaki Sasuke.

He was the oldest of three children and the only male. He was a hopeful at the next Jonin selection and had younger twin sisters are at the age of eight that were just entering the academy.

Sasuke was named after his fathers first and best friend, a former traitor and deserter who had come back to exact his revenge only to find the village already in ruins.

He instead took his revenge on the elders and Danzo, who as it turned out where truly the ones who brought about the destruction of a powerful clan to protect the village.

Uchiha Sasuke never knew it but he protected to village from tyranny that day, when he slew the ambitious Danzo. Danzo already had his plans in motion to bring the village under his thumb, he had even convinced the Fire Daiyamo to name him the 6th.

Before it could be made completely official, the group calling themselves Hawk struck.

And when the full extent of the treachery of the now deceased Danzo was discovered, his name was taken from the records as the 6th, and replaced with the only other possible candidate, Hatake Kakashi.

History says that the Uchiha was content with the death of the three elders, whether or not that was true is not completely known, as soon after dispatching the elders he was confronted by the only remaining Uchiha.

The battle between Madara and Sasuke cost both of the combatants their lives. It both ended one of the greatest threats that ever faced Konoha, and one of the most powerful bloodlines in existence.

And so with his sacrifice Uchiha Sasuke was remembered and honored a hero and Naruto named his first both after his old friend.

The young Uzumaki Sasuke was very familiar with this history; he had made it his personal responsibility to know every thing about his namesake.

He felt no kinship with the old hero; after all he had his family and friends. He had loving and proud parents, and annoying little sisters.

He could not explain the reason he wanted to know what he could, most of the stuff he found out about the past he could not fathom what it felt like. Especially to have to watch the death of his family.

Maybe it was the fact that Sasuke had been told that he looked a lot like his namesake. With his spiky hair an even darker color than his mothers, and his fair skin he guessed that he bared a resemblance to the man.

His eyes were defiantly different though.

At the present time he was heading to the hospital, the upcoming exams required that he get a full physical.

He was drawing the gazes of various females that he passed by. He was extremely popular and there were many hopefuls that he would accept the many requests that he got.

Sasuke politely turned them all down. The plain truth was that he already held someone dear to him. It had started out as a boyhood crush; he never expected anything to come of it.

She was, after all, twenty years his senior.

That did not stop him from thinking about her and wishing it to be.

Since the age of twelve he began seeing her, not as his 'aunt', but as a fantasy.

When he was fifteen that fantasy became reality.

The young chunin had run into her as she was stumbling home from a late night out, smelling strongly of sake.

The sun was already beginning the crest the horizon and he has set out to do some early morning training.

Sakura was out alone for her yearly ritual on the date of her first loves death. She didn't want to think about it, and it always came to mind on that day. And so once a year, she numbed the pain in the way she learned from her old sensei.

She was too far gone to question why the reason for her sadness seemingly appeared to her.

Young Uzumaki Sasuke had come across his 'aunt' and helped her hope that morning. She was in such a state of inebriation that her mumblings were not recognizable. Though she did seem to recognize him saying his name softly and thanking him for the help.

Of course it was not the right Sasuke-kun, as he later realized.

It happened when he led her home and helped her inside and to bed. He turned to leave, making a mental note to tell him mother so that the pink-haired woman could be checked on, but he thought it best she sleep it off for now.

Before he could get two steps away he felt a tug on the back of his shirt and was turned back around.

What happened at that point was something he never brought up to anyone. And it was something that he was in too much of a shock to stop, even if he wanted to.

After all, Haruno Sakura was very persuasive.

After words he left when she passed out. Despite fantasizing about it, it felt awkward like he had taken advantage of her, and he did not want to be around when she woke up.

It was still very odd to him when he saw her from time to time. He was sure that someone would be able to tell the awkward way he acted around her, and thought that someone would figure it out, but he could not help it.

And Sakura seemingly did not remember, or if she did she did not bring it up and treated him the same she always had.

But even if she did remember, what then?

Even though the age didn't matter to him, a relationship was not possible.

He was the son of the Hokage, nephew to the leader of the Hyuuga clan.

She was the head of the hospital and was best friends with his parents.

Therefore the village closely watched them both.

It had been just under a year since it had happened, and it sucked that he still couldn't get over it. Maybe he should find another girl.

She would always be his first, and he would always feel something for her…but this was not healthy, he needed to get over this.

Unfortunately fate had other plans for him.

He found himself in the hospital, waiting for the doctor to come in to do his physical, and damn it who would walk in but her?

"Good morning Sasuke-chan," she said in a teasing, singsong voice.

He gave a grumbling complaint for the use of that suffix and silently for her being the one to examine him.

"Ok," she continued her professional side taking over, "please take off your clothes."

"Huh?" he couldn't help but blush, "why?"

She looked up at him from her clipboard, "Why? So I can examine you properly," she said slowly as though explaining some foreign concept to a toddler.

She turned and walked to the sink on the wall, and began to rummage through the drawers there gave him a damn good and very unfortunate look at her firm and well shaped backside.

Sasuke stared, unmoving as she found a box of gloves and began to wash her hands, drying them, and with her hands gloved turned back to see he was still fully clothed.

"Come on Sasuke-chan, I don't have all day, and it's not like I haven't seen it all anyway." She said with a smirk.

"What?" his blood was already rushing south.

She laughed while Sasuke tried to think of things to bring it down, focusing on the image of Kakashi-ojjisan reading those books and giggling helped.

"I delivered you, and I remember showing your father how to properly change a diaper, Naruto was so clueless when it came to that, and he wanted Hinata to relax after giving birth." He barely heard her say. Then she laughed, "and all the times you seemed to hate your clothes as running around buck-bare when you first learned to walk, always funny."

That did the trick; he heard that and the embarrassment took away a lot of the arousal.

"Now hurry up and strip."

'Dammit'


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter Two

The young Uzumaki Sasuke groaned, he head was thrown back and his eyes rolling in pleasure.

Sasuke's left hand found its way to Sakura'a head, curling his fingers through her silky pink hair as he pushed his throbbing member deeper into her mouth.

His eyes raked over her body, it was wonderful. She was firm, fit and sexy.

Her breasts were not that big, but perfectly shaped with no hint of sag. If he had to guess it was a B-cup.

To top it all off she had a beautifully rounded ass and flawlessly smooth skin.

He was aware that Sakura was sometimes jealous of her friends' bodies, but for the life of him could not figure out why.

Ino was very attractive, that was true, but her body wasn't any better than Sakura's. The blonde woman simply dressed in a more revealing manner. And not to slight his parents' friend, she came off a bit trampy.

TenTen did have a phenomenal body, he guessed from her demanding physical training, but he tended not to think about her in that way being his aunt and all.

The same held true for his mother of course. After a most unfortunate awkward moment (which involved both his parents bathing and an accidentally unlock door) he had to admit that, from a purely ascetic standpoint, that for a mother of three she had an exceptional figure.

None the less he still shuddered and raged when ever he heard his so called friends commenting lewdly on her.

But all of this was not on Sasuke's mind at the moment.

The only thing that was running though this hormone-addled teen's head was the older, sexy woman stroking and swallowing his swollen eight inches.

Sakura gripped the base of his shaft and took the bulk if his length down her throat. The pink haired woman playfully caressed his scrotum as she worked his throbbing member. Her moans sending pleasurable vibrations down his shaft.

Sasuke groaned in pleasure as she continued bringing him closer to release when she suddenly removed her hold on him and pulled away.

He shot her a confused, expectant look that she chuckled at.

"You really are a greedy kid, huh?" Sakura murmured as she slowly slid up his body, caressing her tongue around his more sensitive areas, such as navel and his nipples.

Finally she was pressing the entire length of her firm body against his. Her lips found their way and applied a wonderful pressure around his collarbone, before she shifted her head again and licked the lobes of his ears, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

She whispered, huskily at the response, "It is not fair that you get all the fun, don't you think so?"

She pulled away from him and repositioned herself. He reveled at how forceful she could be as he found himself being forced into a laying position before he could utter a word.

Sasuke looked up to see the goddess filling his vision as her nude form towered over him.

She smirked at the speechless young man, "awfully quiet today aren't you Sasuke-Chan?" she teased.

His face reddened and eyebrow twitched at the jab, he was not a little kid anymore dammit.

It happened without warning, there was a sudden shift and the pink haired beauty found herself bent over the bed without realizing that it happened.

Sakura felt the fit form of the young man pressed up against her from behind, his muscular chest molding perfectly to her smooth back. And now a shiver ran down her spine as his lips brushed against her ear and he breathed, "I am not a little kid anymore."

The sensation caused her to drip a little as she decided to egg him on some more, "then prove it Sasuke-Chan," she finished with a singsong voice.

He growled indignantly, she wanted to provoke him…fine. He'd prove to her that he could take control.

Sasuke gripped his member and guided it to her dripping wet pussy lips. He rubbed the head of his cock against the outer edge and her clit causing her to press back against him.

Sakura moaned in anticipation, "Don't tease me like that."

Sasuke smirked as he watched this hot older woman acting like a sex starved slut, she was trying to get him inside of her. Well, he'd have to prove that she was not in control this time.

She felt a sharp sting on her well formed ass, as his hand came down on it leaving a deep red imprint on her firm backside.

She felt a single tear slide down her cheek at the sudden, yet not unwelcome, sensation. Sakura looked back at him, "I guess you can take control huh, Sasuke-Chan?"

He grit his teeth, didn't this woman know when to knock it off? 'I guess she hasn't learned yet.'

Soon she screamed and writhed in ecstasy as he rock hard cock completely entered her in one stroke.

His hands gripped her waist as he pushed himself in faster and faster from behind. He allowed himself to exit her tight cunt completely before slamming into her again and again.

She was screaming incoherently now, unable to string more than two words together at a time. He continued to a chorus of her breathless voice panting out, "Harder, faster, mmmm fuck me."

Sasuke felt a familiar twitch, and knew that it was coming. He pushed into her harder and faster wanting to fill her as she so obviously needed.

"Sasuke…"

He felt it spurting out of him, her walls tightening around him as his orgasm triggered her own.

"Sasuke…"

His body went lack as he finished inside of her, panting heavily he let his eyes drift shut.

"Sasuke wake up, breakfast is ready."

"What?"

His eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright, to find himself in his bed. He looked around dazed not entirely sure what was going on.

Then realization dawned, just a dream…damn it.

He looked over to the door and saw a shadow of someone standing outside, "I said that breakfast is ready, now get your ass outta bed before your mother has to come up here."

Sasuke sighed as he rubbed at his eyes, "I'll be down in a sec, Tou-san."

The shadow vanished from under the door, and Sasuke's head fell back onto his pillow.

Just a dream? It felt so real…and he felt moisture between his legs.

'Great, a damned wet dream…crap, Kaa-san is going to be asking me about this.'

He slid out of bed, and examined his sheets. Thankfully they were pretty much dry.

He grabbed a few tissues and cleaned up what little was actually there, and replaced his underwear and pulled on some pants. Taking the soiled pair he folded them in, keeping the dirtied portion in the center, before slipping them under the bed, to get rid of later.

Maybe Kaa-san didn't have to find out. That would create some awkward moments.

He made his way down stairs to find his mother and little sisters, they were in the middle of breakfast and greeted him as he sat and began to portion some food to his plate.

"Your father just left, I need you to take Aki and Mai to the academy before you report in," Hinata said with a smile.

Sasuke nodded before and taking the first bite said, "Of course, Kaa-san."

He seemed overly interested in his two sisters giggly chattering, and kept asking questions concerning the other kids in their class and how their training was going.

It at least kept his mind off of other things that kept flashing though it.

As it may have seemed to anyone who saw the three walking, Sasuke simply was interested in his sisters schooling.

Though the observant little, blond girls were slightly concerned.

After Sasuke left for the Hokage tower, Mai turned to Aki, "something is bothering Nii-san."

Aki nodded sagely then broke into a grin, very reminiscent of her father's most mischievous looks, "I think that we should try to find out, whacha think?"

Mai's face mirrored the grin her twin had, "have anything in mind?"

The pair made their way to class, putting their heads together in an attempt to figure out the best way to find out what was bothering their older brother.

XxXxXxXxX

Sasuke's mind was again filled with the damned thoughts that he was trying to drive out of it. His sisters were only a slight distraction.

Recently Sasuke had been focusing on his training for the Jonin exams, wanting to be in top form for it.

The only downside to the lone training was that it gave him time to think, he needed a mission today. If his father offered one he would accept, it would do better to have something else to focus on for now.

'Maybe I should start looking for a girlfriend or something.'

His father had been suggesting it, and Sasuke took it as teasing as his father had meant it, but it might not be such a bad idea.

He had to face facts, with Sakura it would never work, though he didn't care about age it would be most uncomfortable for all involved, friends and family as well.

She was old enough to be his mother, he had to get over this. Sasuke tried to keep telling himself that it was just a physical attraction, though Sakura was a great, smart, strong and overall wonderful person…

…the aspect that he would never had been with her if she was not drunk and thinking of someone else was another issue.

'He may 'love' her, but she was not the type to truly accept him. He was twenty years her junior for Kami's sake.

But finding someone else to get over it seemed even less appealing to him. Sasuke could not see him self using a person like that to meet his own ends.

Sasuke stood silently in front of his fath…Hokage waiting to see what he would be assigned. Naruto was reviewing a file that was handed to him by his assistant.

The blond mans eyes skimmed the file and with a smile he finished and closed it.

"So Sasuke, how is your training coming along?"

"It is progressing very well, Hokage-sama," Sasuke drew out the last words in a way that made a tick appear in his fathers eye-brow but smile all the same.

"I see that you have not been on many missions recently," Naruto said with a slight glance at the file. "I know that you want to be in top shape before the Jonin exam, but missions are a real help with the experience portion of it."

Sasuke nodded.

"I know that the village allows more time to those who want to train for the exams, but could I suggest that you take one?"

Sasuke knew that it wasn't a suggestion, but he had already made up his mind, "What did you have in mind, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto's smile widened, "great, there is a B-rank mission that involves intelligence gathering. I need a small squad to investigate the new Iwa compound that was built."

Sasuke took the file that was handed to him, and skimmed though it. There was one person that was attached to this mission, Inuzuka Keisei.

Naruto heaved a weary sigh, "I know that we are allies, but they have been claiming lands and constructing bases that seem to be moving slowly closer to reaching our land. We need to know what their intentions may be."

"So it would be the three of us? Myself, Keisei-san and her dog?" Sasuke asked. "And the squad leader?"

"That would be you."

Sasuke looked down at the file again.

Keisei…he liked her. She was a chunin that was in his class. She was the daughter of Hana, the current Inuzuka clan leader.

They were not teammates, but he had worked with her in the past.

Professional and civil to each other, they never had any disputes. The two were not what you would call friends, but they did share mutual friends.

And as a tracking nin she was the pride of her clan, Sasuke respected her.

Best of all, she never showed any interest in him. He could have a professional, awkward-free mission and gain some experience.

"I'll do it, Hokage-sama."


	3. note

Authors note: well, that is it now onto the news of my life, and why I stopped writing for such a long time and why I cannot continue this and all of my stories actually.

First the good news, I am now engaged and my fiancée is pregnant. As such my life will be quite hectic pretty soon and sorry but I cannot continue writing hentai while being a new husband and father.

And for the bad news.

A few months ago, my best friend, a guy that I grew up with who was more than a friend but was a brother to me, died.

This was a guy who was always there for me, his ex-girlfriend is my fiancées friend and so I met her because of him. Our parents are friends so we really did grow up together.

I want nothing more than to have this child be a boy, because I want to name him after Justin.

I have been dealing with a lot recently, I know I said that I had no intention of quitting this fic, but I just can't do it.

So if you want to adopt this story, or any of the ones that I had, just send a message and I will post one last update here letting everyone know where to go.

So long and thanks for reading.


End file.
